


When The World Falls Apart

by MidnightCity



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Behavior, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: „Schießen Sie auf nichts was Sie nicht erkennen,“ warnte Thiel.  „Und schon gar nicht auf mich.“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen lieben Dank an B, die sich meinem deutschen Gebabbel angenommen hat und es Korrektur gelesen hat.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung wo wir entlang müssen?!“ schrie Thiel als er das Lenkrad zur Seite riss. Sie schafften es nur noch knapp um die Kurve. Sobald sich das Auto wieder ruhig auf dem Boden befand, wagte er es nach seinem Beifahrer zu sehen: Boerne war in den Sitz gepresst und hielt sich am Rand fest. Er atmete schnell und seine Knöchel waren schon weiß geworden.

Thiel wusste, dass er Boerne nicht unter Druck setzten sollte nachdem was passiert ist. Jedoch mussten sie auch so schnell wie möglich hier weg und zurück nach Münster. Am besten direkt ins Krankenhaus.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht,“ stotterte Boerne. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als ob versuchte die Antwort mit Gewalt herauszuholen.

Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen. Er sah das Blut an Boernes Schläfe hinunter tropfen. Er wollte ihm die Zeit geben und Trost spenden, jedoch war dies jetzt nicht möglich. Vor allem wegen dem SUV der hinter ihnen herjagte. Falls sie es jemals aus dem Areal schaffen sollten, mussten sie den auch noch abschütteln. Bis dahin konnte er Boerne einfach nicht die Zeit geben sich von seinem Schock zu erholen. 

„Scheiße,“ rief Thiel als er in den Rückspiegel sah. Der SUV war zu nah; so nah, dass Thiel die Umrisse einer Waffe hinter dem Glas sah. „Runter!“ orderte er.

Da er nicht wusste, ob Boerne überhaupt so schnell reagieren konnte, griff er über die Mittelkonsole und packte ihn am Rücken. Genau in dem Moment als er ihn nach unten zog, hörte er auch das Glas splittern als eine Kugel durchschoss.

Weitere Schüssel hallten durch den Fahrgastraum. Thiel tat was er konnte um die Kontrolle über den Wagen nicht zu verlieren. Im Moment war er sich nicht sicher wie sie es hier heil rausschaffen sollten … Die ganze Sache sah nicht gut aus, aber solche Gedanken konnte sich Thiel nicht erlauben.

Plötzlich kehrte Stille ein. Die Schüsse hatten aufgehört. Es waren nur noch die dumpfen Geräusche des Motors und der Reifen vorhanden. Thiel verringerte den Druck auf Boernes Schultern und ließ ab. Er blickte kurz in den Rückspiegel und wusste, dass diese Pause nur kurz sein würde.

Dann sah er zu Boerne. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte er obwohl Boerne nicht schlimmer als zuvor aussah.

Trotzdem nickte Boerne. Thiel konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Zumindest wurde er nicht getroffen und eine Sache war geschafft. Wenn er nur weiter in kleinen Schritten dachte, dann würden sie es irgendwie sicher zurück nach Hause schaffen.

„Thiel!“ Er sah wie Boerne die Augen weit aufriss. Einen Moment später sah er auch warum. Sämtliche Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken als eine Mauer immer nähe auf sie zuraste.

Thiel trat so fest wie er konnte auf die Bremse. Er klammerte sich am Lenkrad fest in der Hoffnung, dass sie noch rechtzeitig stehenbleiben würden.

„Fest halten!“ schrie er als sie nur wenige Meter von der Ziegelmauer entfernt waren. Er riss das Lenkrad nach rechts. Er wusste, dass solch ein Manöver das Auto zum Rollen bringen konnte, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte einen Schrei als er spürte wie die Motorhaube an der Wand streift. Dann kippte das Auto nach Links nur um in die Mauer zu knallen. Er hörte wie der Rollcontainer gegen die Mauer presste. Thiel hoffte inständig, dass dieser nicht nachgab.

Plötzlich spürte er einen unglaublichen Schmerz in seiner Schulter. Davon wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er konnte nicht anders als sie zu schließen.

Für einen kurzen Moment hoffte er, dass dieses Drama endlich vorbei sein würde, wenn er sie wieder öffnen konnte. Vielleicht hätten Boerne und er es dann wieder nach Münster geschafft und nach einigen Tagen stünde er wieder vor seiner Haustür und würde Thiel mit seiner neuesten Obsession nerven.

Ein Schlag von Hinten riss ihn aus diesem Tagtraum und Thiel zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen. _Nichts da!_ Befahl er sich. Er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. Boerne würde es hier nicht alleine rausschaffen. Sie mussten zusammenarbeiten und deswegen durfte Thiel ihn nicht im Stich lassen.

 _Boerne!_ Er versuchte seinen Namen auszusprechen, doch stattdessen hörte er nur ein benommenes Murmeln. Er konnte nicht ganz zuordnen was in der letzten Minute passierte war. Er wusste nur, dass sie gegen die Wand geprallt sind und dass der weitere Knall von dem SUV kam, der sie verfolgt hatte. Dieser war mit voller Wucht in ihren Wagen gekracht.

„Bleiben Sie mal ganz ruhig.“ Es war Boernes Stimme und er benutze einen ruhigen und sachlichen Ton. Zumindest schien es ihm gut zu gehen, gut genug, dass er in den „Arzt Modus“ wechselte.

„Verdammt,“ murmelte Thiel als er kapierte, dass sie dafür keine Zeit hatten. Sie mussten aus dem Wagen hinaus! Sie wussten nicht wie es den Männern im andern Wagen ging. Sie hatten nur einige Sekunden Zeit sich wieder zu sammeln.

Thiel blinzelt mehrmals, um wieder klar zu sehen. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter änderte sich nur langsam. Am Anfang hatte es sich so angefühlt, als hätte man seinen Arm in Zwei gespaltet, aber nun wurde es zu einem dumpfen Schmerz, der sich über den Rest seines Körpers ausbreitete. 

„Boerne?“ Thiel drehte seinen Kopf in dessen Richtung. Er hatte den Einschlag anscheinend gut überstanden. Er schien nur noch mehr Farbe verloren zu haben; aber wenn es mal nichts Schlimmeres war. Über den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck wollte Thiel gar nicht nachdenken. „Wir müssen hier raus.“

Boerne antwortet mit einem Kopfschütteln. Doch bevor er angefangen konnte seine Entscheidung zu erklären, fiel ihm Thiel ins Wort. „Wir servieren uns doch auf dem Silbertablett.“

Dies schien zu fruchten, aber dennoch biss sich Boerne auf die Lippe. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Gründe. Jedoch musste das warten.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?“ fragte Thiel trotzdem.

Boerne nickte nur kurz bevor er sagte: „Lassen Sie das Lenkrad los.“

Thiel war kurz verwirrt bis er sah warum Boerne ihn darum bat; er hielt sich mit all seiner Kraft immer noch am Lenkrad fest. Seine Knöchel waren sogar schon weiß. Doch erst jetzt spürte er den Schmerz der davon ausging. Deshalb zwang sich Thiel loszulassen.

Das löste einen Stich in seiner Schulter aus. Dieser war so stark, dass er laut schreien wollte, doch Thiel zwang sich einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, um die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiederherzustellen.

„Jetzt raus hier,“ meinte Thiel und zeigte auf die Tür auf Boernes Seite. Seine war durch die Mauer blockiert und würde sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen.

„Und wohin, wenn ich mal fragen darf?“ fragte Boerne.

Thiel war sich bewusst, dass dieser auch Angst hatte aber jetzt war wirklich der falsche Moment schnippisch zu werden.

„Wollen Sie lieber hierbleiben?!“

Als Antwort gab es nur ein kurzes Kopfschütteln.

Thiel sah sich für einen Moment um. Weit laufen konnten sie nicht aber vielleicht würde die Zeit reichen, damit einer den Notruf wählen konnte.

„Da rein,“ sagt Thiel und deutet auf eine Tür, die nicht weit von den Autowracks entfernt war. Da das Areal voller leerstehender Lagerhallen war, konnten sie sich darin gut verstecken. Dann müsste nur noch Hilfe eintreffen.

Boerne sah noch einmal zu ihm hinüber. Thiel nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und gab ihm mit einem Kopfnicken das Okay. Dann trat Boerne gegen Tür um sie zu öffnen und sprang hinaus. Sobald dieser aus dem Auto war, versuchte Thiel über die Mittelkonsole zu krabbeln.

Plötzlich schoss unfassbarere Schmerz durch seinen Körper. „Scheiße!“ Anscheinend reichte schon etwas Gewicht auf seinem Arm um dies auszulösen.

Mit einem kräftigen Zug wurde er über hinübergezogen, und als Thiel aufblickte sah er Boerne der ihn gerade losließ. Thiel war froh ihn zu sehen und dass er auf ihn gewartet hatte anstatt loszulaufen. 

„Danke,“ murmelte Thiel und schaffte das letzte Stück aus dem Wagen alleine.

„Wir sind doch ein Team,“ antwortet Boerne mit selbstverständlichen Ton.

Doch Thiel schaffte es nicht zu antworten, da ihm vor Schmerzen schwindlig wurde. Sie mussten schnell weg, also deutete er nur auf die Tür bevor sie losliefen. Boerne war nur wenige Schritte vor ihm und schaute immer wieder nach Hinten. Gerade als sie die Tür zur Lagerhalle erreichten, hörte Thiel eine weitere Autotür aufspringen.

„Schnell rein da,“ befahl Thiel als Boernes Hand auf der Türklinke landete. Nach einem kräftigen Ruck war die Tür offen und beide verschwanden in der dunklen Halle.

Es folgte ein Knall. Doch Thiel konnte nicht sagen ob dieser von der zufallenden Tür oder einem weiteren Pistolenschuss kam. Für den Moment, lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass das Schwindelgefühl schnell vorübergehen musste … 

„Sie haben wahrscheinlich eine Klavikulafraktur,“ erklärte Boerne, der über ihm stand und besorgt auf seine Schulter blickte.

„Eine bitte was?“

„Einen Schlüsselbeinbruch.“

Thiel seufzte. „Toll, das hat noch gefehlt.“ Er wusste, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatten und fühlte mit seiner guten Hand nach dem Handy. Sobald er es fand, übergab er es an Boerne – der gerade erklärte, dass so ein Bruch sehr häufig war und auch leicht zu behandeln. „Halten Sie mal den Schlapfen und rufen Sie die Polizei.“

Dann drückte er sich von der Wand ab und nahm Boernes Armgelenk. Sie musste ein Versteck finden. Es müsste nur für einige Minuten reichen …

„Wir sind am Kesslerweg 22,“ erklärte Thiel während Boerne die Nummer ins Telefon tippte. Dieser wusste wahrscheinlich nicht wo sie sich befanden; denn nach seiner Entführung und Rettung hatte Thiel noch nicht die Zeit gefunden ihm irgendetwas zu erklären.

Thiel führte Boerne durch den dunklen Raum bis er einen Ort fand, der passend aussah. Es schien ein verlassenes Büro zu sein. Er wusste, dass es das offensichtlichste Versteck war, aber der Zeitdruck war zu groß um noch länger zu suchen.

„Ja, genau da,“ sagte Boerne ins Telefon als Thiel auf die Tür deutete. Um sie aufmachen zu können, musste Thiel seinen Arm loslassen. Für einen Moment befürchtete er, dass sie verschlossen war, jedoch öffnete sie sich ohne Widerstand.

Plötzlich hörte er wie sich die Tür durch die sie gekommen waren öffnete. Jetzt hatten sie keine Zeit mehr ein anderes Versteck zu suchen. „Schnell rein da.“ Hinter ihnen war Geschrei zu hören als Befehle ausgegeben wurden.

„Beeilen Sie sich,“ gab Boerne noch schnell durch bevor er das Handy abdrehte. Das kleinste Licht und Geräusch könnte sie verraten.

Mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst, saßen sie am Boden. Nur für den Fall, wollte Thiel nach seiner Waffe greifen jedoch schaffte er es nicht seinen Arm zu heben. Er konnte bei den Schmerzen nur knapp einen Schrei zurückhalten …

Thiel wusste, dass Boerne Angst hatte. Er atmete schwer, und war sichtlich nervös. Jedoch konnte Thiel es ihm nicht übelnehmen, schließlich wusste er nicht einmal was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten um an Informationen zu kommen. Leider war Thiel in dem Moment auch keine große Hilfe. Er konnte seine Waffe nicht ziehen und ein Faustkampf war auch ausgeschlossen. Das einzige was ihm überblieb um Boerne zu beschützen, war Zeit zu schinden …

„Ganz ruhig,“ flüsterte Thiel als er nach Boernes Arm griff. Er erwischte nur seinen Unterarm und drückte sanft zu. Obwohl er wusste, dass die Worte nur heiße Luft waren, half es. Denn es erinnerte Boerne daran seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Währenddessen bewegte Thiel seinen Daumen über dessen Haut. Auch als Boerne ruhiger wurde, ließ Thiel nicht los. Schließlich zeigte es Wirkung und konnte somit nicht schaden.

Zusätzlich empfand es auch Thiel als beruhigend. Auch wenn es jeden Moment anders sein könnte, wusste er zumindest, dass Boerne in diesem Moment bei ihm in Sicherheit war.

Durch den unbekannten Aufbau der Lagerhalle, fiel es Thiel schwer festzustellen wo die anderen Personen waren. Einmal wurden die Stimmen lauter, doch dann wieder leiser. Vielleicht wurden sie nur von den Wänden reflektiert. Doch plötzlich brach Panik unter ihnen aus.

Thiel hielt die Luft an, weil er befürchtete, dass sie gefunden werden und sie sich nun vor der Tür zusammenrotteten. Doch plötzlich knallte noch eine Tür und es herrschte Stille. Thiel spürte wie Boerne zusammenzuckte und schwerer atmete.

„Ich schau mal, was da los ist,“ flüsterte Thiel und ließ Boernes Arm los. Vielleicht waren seine Kollegen eingetroffen.

Doch Boerne griff nach ihm und hielt ihn fest. „Was ist mit mir?“

Thiel biss sich in die Wange. Natürlich wollte er Boerne nicht alleine lassen. Jedoch würde er sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie in die offenen Arme der Entführer liefen. Dann sollte es nur Thiel treffen und Boerne sollte in Sicherheit bleiben bis ihn seine Kollegen fanden. Schließlich war es seine Aufgabe auf ihn aufzupassen.

„Sie bleiben hier,“ antwortete er knapp.

„Was wenn sie mich hier finden?“ Plötzlich brach Panik in Boernes Stimme aus. Thiel hasste es aber er konnte es ihm kaum übelnehmen; nicht nach allem was passiert war. Im Moment konnte sich Boerne so wenig verteidigen wie Thiel sich selbst mit seinem kaputten Arm … 

„Scheiße nochmal,“ murmelte er und griff mit Links nach seinem Waffengurt.

Jeder Instinkt warnte ihn, Boerne die Waffe zu geben. Obwohl er wusste, dass dieser schießen konnte und Thiel im Moment nicht, wusste er auch, dass es gegen sämtliche Regeln verstieß. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme entsicherte er sie nicht bevor er sie Boerne entgegenhielt.

„Schießen Sie auf nichts was Sie nicht erkennen,“ warnte Thiel. Vielleicht würde die Bedrohung einer Waffe reichen um den Feind in die Flucht zu schlagen. Doch Thiel bezweifelte es. „Und schon gar nicht auf mich.“ Fügte er hinzu um die Situation aufzulockern.

Trotz Zögern nahm Boerne die Waffe entgegen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da,“ versicherte Thiel. „Bewegen Sie sich nicht von der Stelle.“

Er nickte Boerne zu, der versuchte einen selbstbewussten Eindruck zu machen. Doch Thiel sah die Angst in seinen Augen.

Als er den Raum verließ, versuchte er keine Geräusche zu machen. Solange er nicht in Boernes Umgebung war, wenn sie ihn erwischten war es ihm egal. Thiel hielt seinen Arm in einer Ruheposition, da dadurch der Schmerz nachließ. Jedoch kam der Schwindel relativ schnell wieder, aber er konnte damit umgehen.

In der Ferne der Lagerhalle, konnte Thiel immer noch die fremden Stimmen hören. Er wusste gleich, dass es sich dabei nicht um ein Einsatzkommando handelte. Diese wären alles andere als leise. Also mussten sie weiterhin abwarten.

Thiel holte tief Luft um die Ruhe zu bewahren. Schließlich konnte er hier nichts tun; er war verletzt und hielt sich nur knapp auf den Beinen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser, wenn er zu Boerne zurückkehrt.

Zumindest war er ruhiger geworden, jetzt wo er wusste, dass die Entführer am falschen Ende der Halle suchten. Es könnte auch nicht mehr lange dauern bis das Einsatzkommando eintraf. 

Vielleicht wird doch noch alles in Ordnung, dachte Thiel für einen kurzen Moment. Obwohl er es besser wusste, als sich große Hoffnungen zu machen.

Als er wieder beim Versteck ankam, nahm Thiel die Klinke in die Hand und drückte sie nur sanft hinunter. Er traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen um Boerne vorzuwarnen, aus Angst, dass dies die Entführer zu ihnen locken könnte.

Erst als er zur Hälfte in der Tür war fing er an den Mund zu öffnen. „Sieht ganz …“

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Schuss und Thiel blieb erschrocken stehen. Für einen Moment fürchtete er, dass Boerne getroffen wurde. Doch als es zu ihm sah, stand dieser mit der Waffe in der Hand da und richtete diese auf Thiel. Erst dann begriff Thiel was passiert war.

 _Sie verdammter Vollidiot! Was haben Sie getan? Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt Sie sollen nicht schießen?!_ Wollte er ihn anschreien. Doch in seinem Schockzustand, brachte er kein Wort hinaus.

„Thiel!“ hörte er Boerne rufen. „Ich dachte … oh nein, ich habe Schritte gehört. Mehrere nicht Ihre und dann …“

Jetzt begann er den Schmerz in seiner Magengegen zu spüren. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man ein Loch in ihn gerissen - was mehr oder weniger auch der Fall war. „Scheiße,“ war das einzige was Thiel hervorbrachte als er auf seinen Körper blickte und das viele Blut durch sein Hemd sickerte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er realisierte, dass es wohl sein eigenes war.

„… ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Sie es …“

Den Rest konnte Thiel nicht verstehen als seine Beine unter ihm zusammenbrachen. In dem Moment ließ Boerne die Waffe fallen und fing ihn knapp vor dem Boden auf, sonst wäre er mit dem Kopf am harten Boden aufgeschlagen. Boerne legte ihn sanft zu Boden und begann aus einer Mischung von medizinischem Kauderwelsch und guten Zureden auf ihn einzureden. Thiel verstand wenig von beidem.

Jedoch spürte er den Schmerz umso mehr als Boerne mit der Hand auf die Wunde presste. Thiel schrie lauf auf, auch wenn er versuchte, dies nicht zu tun. 

„Halten Sie noch etwas durch,“ bat Boerne. „Hilfe ist sicher gleich da.“

Thiel konnte nicht antworten. Stattdessen, spürte er wie Boerne sein Gesicht sanft in dessen Richtung bewegte. Obwohl Boerne versuchte ruhig zu wirken, sah Thiel seine Verzweiflung.

„Und schön bei mir bleiben,“ forderte Boerne ihn auf. Doch wurden seine Arme und Beine schon taub. _Daraus wird wohl nichts werden_ , dachte er nur. 

Thiel versuchte sich weiter auf Boernes Stimme zu konzentrieren, doch mit jedem Atemzug schien er ferner weg zu sein. Letztendlich konnte er kaum noch die Augen offenhalten. Boerne sagte noch etwas mit einem verkrampften Lächeln. Doch Thiel verstand es nicht, denn seine Welt verschwand im Dunklen ….


	2. Chapter 2

Boerne sah Thiel nach, als er aus der Tür ging. _Okay,_ begann sich Boerne gut zuzureden. _Ich muss nur ruhig bleiben und warten bis er wiederkommt. Alles nicht so schlimm._ Jedoch glaubte er sich selbst kein Wort.

Schließlich war ihre Situation hoffnungslos. Die Polizei würde nicht rechtzeitig kommen. Stattdessen würden seine Entführer ihn wiederfinden und dann … Boerne verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Seine Rippen schmerzten immer noch, was das Atmen auch erschwerte. Er konnte nicht zurück zu diesen … Banausen.

Deshalb presste sich Boerne weiter gegen die Wand. Er vermisste Thiels Wärme schon jetzt und musste zugeben, dass seine Hand auf seinem Arm etwas Beruhigendes hatte. Warum hatte er Thiel überhaupt gehen lassen? Der konnte sich doch nicht einmal selbst verteidigen. Das war mal wieder eine Schnappsidee von ihm gewesen. Boerne hätte ihn begleiten sollen, denn was würden sie machen, wenn Thiel etwas zustößt. Daran wollte er nicht denken.

Nun musste er alleine klarkommen und das bedeutete nicht in Panik auszubrechen. Somit nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug. _Jetzt bleib mal ganz ruhig,_ forderte er sich auf. Sonst würde er noch seine Position verraten, weil er es nicht ohne Thiel aushielt. Das würde dann dazu führen, dass beide verschleppt und gequält würden. Nein, das konnte er Thiel nicht nach seiner Rettung antun.

Als er Schritte hörte, schloss Boerne seine Augen und presste die Lippen zusammen. Jeder Atemzug schien zu laut zu sein …

Doch als er wieder die Augen öffnete, betrachtete er die Waffe in seinen Händen. Natürlich wollte er niemanden erschießen, aber nachdem was er gesehen hatte, würde eine Warnung nicht reichen. Wahrscheinlich würde das nur als Schwäche angesehen werden und dann wäre es zu spät. Stattdessen musste Boerne genauso gnadenlos sein wie der Feind.

Plötzlich lachte jemand und Boerne zuckte zusammen. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde und befürchtete, dass es schon zu spät war. Der Gedanke brachte Tränen hervor … Er wusste, dass er unter Stress stand und jede Emotion solch eine Reaktion hervorrufen konnte aber er schämte sich trotzdem.

_Kontrolle._ Boerne wusste, dass er Kontrolle brauchte. Wenn die Leute ihn hier überrannten, musste er dafür sorgen, dass er die Kontrolle über die Situation hatte. Seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu der Waffe zurück …

Thiel hatte sie nicht entsichert und Boerne konnte nicht einmal erahnen wie viele Regeln er gebrochen hatte, indem er sie an einen Zivilisten übergab. Doch Boerne hielt einen klaren Vorteil in seinen Händen und musste diesen nutzen!

Deshalb griff er mit zittrigen Händen nach der Entsicherung der Waffe. Boerne wusste, dass es im Normalfall nur ein kleines Klicken war, doch bei dem Echo in dieser Lagerhalle wirkte es plötzlich unglaublich laut.

Er hielt für einen Moment inne und hoffte, dass das Geräusch nicht seine Position verraten hatte. Doch es schien sich wenig geändert zu haben. Die Stimmen waren möglicherweise etwas leiser. Das war gut, hoffte Boerne. Doch dann kam ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was wenn sie doch das Klicken der Waffe gehört hatten? 

Deswegen drückte er sich an der Wand hoch. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit standen sie schon vor der Tür und warteten nur auf den richtigen Moment, um ihn zu überrumpeln. Wenn Boerne aufrecht stand, waren seine Chancen besser, wenn er seinem Feind gegenüberstand.

Zuerst schloss Boerne die Anwesenheit des Einsatzkommandos aus; schließlich würden diese sich ausweisen und Krach machen. Danach fing er an sich einen Plan zu überlegen, zuerst musste er es sicher aus diesem Versteck schaffen, danach würde er Thiel finden. Dieser würde wahrscheinlich Richtung Schuss laufen, in der Annahme, dass Boerne etwas zugestoßen wäre.

Doch Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Schon bei dem Gedanken überkamen ihn Schuldgefühle, aber was blieb ihm anderes über?

Er sah wie sich die Türklinke langsam nach Unten bewegte. In dem Moment als die Tür aufging, hielt Boerne die Luft an und zielte mit der Waffe. Obwohl in den Filmen immer auf den Kopf geschossen wird, wusste er, dass er bessere Chancen hatte, wenn er es mit dem Korpus versuchte. Schließlich gab es mehr Fläche und es war ähnlich tödlich, da 95% solcher Schusswunden bis zu den Organen durchdrangen.

Sobald er eine Figur in der Tür sah, drückte Boerne ab. Vor Schreck schloss er die Augen, doch noch einem kurzen Moment war alles schon wieder vorbei. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er keinen erschrockenen Kriminellen vor sich, sondern …

„Thiel!“ rief Boerne und verstand nicht was passiert war. Wie konnte es Thiel sein? Was machte er überhaupt hier, er sollte doch wo anders in der Halle sein?!

„Ich dachte … oh nein, ich habe Schritte gehört.“ begann Boerne seinen Fehler zu erklären. „Mehrere nicht Ihre und dann …“

Erst als Thiel auf seinen Körper blickte, folgte Boerne seinem Blick und verstand erst jetzt was passiert war. Der rote Fleck auf seinem Hemd wurde immer größer … Er hatte auf Thiel geschossen.

Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte er sich entschlossen auf den Korpus zu zielen da es tödlicher war und nun hatte es Thiel getroffen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm übel und er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. _Wieso ergab das alles keinen Sinn mehr?!_

Plötzlich brach Thiel vor seinen Augen zusammen. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr seine Tat zu erklären und Boerne ließ die Waffe los und lief auf ihn zu. Er schaffte es nur knapp Thiel aufzufangen bevor er auf den harten Boden aufschlug. „Ganz ruhig,“ erklärte er und legte ihn so sanft wie möglich auf den Boden.

„Penetrierende abdominale Verletzungen sind zwar nicht leicht vor Ort zu behandeln,“ begann Boerne zu erklären. Er wusste nicht ob er versuchte Thiel zu beruhigen oder sich selbst. „Dabei hängt schon einiges davon ab die Blutung zu stillen und das schaffen wir doch noch. Damage control.“

Jedoch fand selbst Boerne keinen Trost in seinen Worten. Er musste zur Tat schreiten und zog sein Jackett aus um es auf die Wunde zu drücken. Unter ihm wand sich Thiel vor Schmerz, doch Boerne durfte nicht ablassen. Der Schrei den Thiel ausstieß kam ihm fast lauter als der Pistolenschuss vor. Er ging genauso durch Mark und Bein.

Boerne biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte die Reaktion als gutes Zeichen zu verstehen. Doch er spürte wie ihm die Tränen die Wange runter liefen. 

„Halten Sie noch etwas durch. Hilfe ist sicher gleich da,“ versuchte er ihm gut zu zureden. Er musste fest daran glauben, da er wusste, dass solche Verletzungen nicht außerklinisch zu beherrschen waren.

Als er merkte, dass Thiel anfing abzudriften, griff er nach seinem Kinn. Dabei übersah er nicht wie viel Blut an seinen Händen klebte. _Thiels Blut_ … Doch Boerne durfte nicht die Nerven verlieren. Dann bewegte er Thiels Gesicht so, dass er auf ihn blickte. „Und schön bei mir bleiben,“ forderte Boerne ihn auf.

Solange Thiel wach war, konnte er kaum in einen Schockzustand verfallen – was die Situation von einer katastrophalen zu einer hoffnungslosen gemacht hätte. Um ihn bei sich zu behalten fing er an, über die Versorgung der Wunde zu reden. Dabei behielt er sämtliche negativen Aspekte für sich.

„Die Kugel ist wohl nicht durchgedrungen, das ist schon mal gut,“ fing er an. „Auch wenn dadurch vielleicht das Risiko einer Kontamination steigt. Im Moment hilft es die Blutung zu kontrollieren …“ Hätte er Thiel am Arm oder Bein getroffen, hätte er um einiges mehr tun können. „Genauso wenig ist Ihr Thorax betroffen, also was sagt man dazu. Glück im …“

Boerne wurde still als er merkte, dass Thiels Augen geschlossen waren. Er war bewusstlos und Boerne konnte sich sein sinnloses Gequatsche ersparen. Schließlich wusste er wie hoffnungslos die Situation war. Er kannte die hohe letale Potenz einer solchen Verletzung und wie viel von einer zeitnahen Blutstillung abhing. Obwohl es eine kleine Eintrittswunde war, konnte der Schaden im Inneren enorm sein. Es würde eine Notfallsbauchöffnung erfordern und Boerne war sich nicht sicher ob die Zeit reichte …

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Boerne Thiel auf seinem Tisch in der Gerichtsmedizin liegen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, soweit durfte es nicht kommen. Boerne drückte fester auf die Eintrittswunde und mit der anderen Hand suchte er nach Thiels Puls. Dieser war noch stark, auch wenn sein Herz raste.

Vielleicht stand er knapp vor einem Schockzustand doch im Moment hielt er durch. Wahrscheinlich war er aufgrund des Schmerzes in die Bewusstlosigkeit verfallen. 

„Was ist passiert?!“ rief jemand hinter Boerne.

Plötzlich spürte Boerne kräftige Hände an seinen Schultern. Doch Boerne würde nicht weggehen!

„Lassen Sie mich los!“ befahl er. „Dieser Mann wurde angeschossen! Wenn ich jetzt den Druck verringere dann …“ Den Rest konnte er nicht aussprechen.

Nadeshda kniete neben ihm nieder und schien nach Worten zu suchen. Doch am Ende blieb sie still. Stattdessen legte sie eine Hand zwischen Boernes Schultern. Kurze Zeit danach waren die Sanitäter auch hier und einer versuchte nochmals Boerne zum Weggehen zu bewegen.

„Nein, verstehen Sie überhaupt was Sie zu tun haben?“ fragte er.

„Boerne, das ist deren Job,“ redete Nadeshda auf ihn ein. „Kommen Sie.“

Boerne spürte eine Hand auf seiner. Er konnte Thiel doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Nicht noch einmal. Er spürte wie sich die Verzweiflung gleichzeitig mit der Hilflosigkeit ausbreitete.

„Es ist eine abdominale Schussverletzung. Die Kugel befindet sich immer noch in seinem Körper. Sein Plus ist stark aber schnell. Er ist noch nicht in einem Schockzustand,“ erklärte Boerne so schnell er konnte und ließ los. Er sah zu wie die Mediziner Thiels Puls nahmen und die Wunden mit Gaze und Verband versorgten. „… er benötigt dringend eine Operation um die Blutung …“ Er sprach weiter während Nadeshda ihn langsam aus dem Raum führte und immer wieder sanft auf ihn einredete.

Als sie aus der Lagerhalle kamen, sah Boerne erst wie viel Blut an seinen Händen klebte. Schon absurd wie viel aus so einer kleinen Wunden strömen konnte, dachte er nur. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war die Welt leer und emotionslos geworden. Das obwohl er wusste, dass sein Herz gerade zerbrach. Schließlich war er an allem schuld, er hätte von Anfang an besser aufpassen müssen.

Boerne schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne so fest zusammen bis es weh tat, damit er wieder etwas spürte.

„Hier,“ hörte er Nadeshda sagen. „Nehmen Sie das.“

Boerne nahm das Taschentuch entgegen und versuchte das Blut abzuwischen. Jedoch war der Großteil schon getrocknet.

„Können Sie mir sagen was passiert ist?“ fragte Nadeshda.

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Wo sollte er anfangen? Und wie sollte er erklären, dass er Thiel angeschossen hatte … noch dazu mit seiner eigenen Waffe, die er ihm im Vertrauen übergeben hatte. Alles aus purer Angst.

„Okay, lassen Sie sich Zeit. Wir reden …“ Der Rest des Satzes wurde von der Kakophonie der Mediziner übertönt als sie Thiel in ihren Wagen rollten.

„Ich muss mitfahren,“ erklärte er abwesend. Er hatte nicht vor Thiel alleine zu lassen.

Die Rettungshelfer redeten irgendeinen Schwachsinn davon, dass kein Platz war oder Boerne nicht qualifiziert war. Von Hinten kam Nadeshda die ihm am Arm zog.

„Das geht nicht,“ sagte sie sanft.

Doch Boerne schüttelte sie ab. Er wollte nicht von ihr oder sonst jemanden angefasst werden. Als er wieder zur Ambulanz sah, waren die Türen schon geschlossen. Es war zu spät und sie fuhr ab.

„Boerne, beruhigen Sie sich einmal kurz.“ Er wollte schon lautstark anfangen zu diskutieren. Doch Nadeshda fiel ihm ins Wort. „Sehen Sie sich doch selbst an!“

Er stand für einen Moment still … Er hatte Blut an seinen Händen, seine Rippen taten weh, was das Atmen nicht erleichterte und die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf führte zu Schwindel.

„Sie können nichts für Thiel tun.“ In dem Moment merkte Boerne, dass Nadasha nur knapp Tränen zurückhielt. „Der ist doch eh zu stur um … naja.“

Boerne konnte sich ein kurzes Schnauben nicht verkneifen. Doch auch ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen.

„Kommen Sie, ich fahre Sie ins Krankenhaus. Die schauen sich zuerst Sie an und dann …“ sie beendete den Satz nicht. Dann konnten sie nur warten …


	3. Chapter 3

Als Thiel langsam zu sich kam, war das Erste was ihm auffiel ein leises aber rhythmisches Piepsen. Erst danach bemerkte er einen dumpfen Schmerz. Dieser schien überall zu sein, aber trotzdem war er weit genug weg, dass Thiel nicht weiter darüber nachdachte. Stattdessen fragte er sich was passiert war.

Er konnte sich nur vage an alles erinnern. Er wollte Boerne finden, doch dann ging alles ziemlich schnell den Bach hinunter. Er erinnerte sich an den Autounfall und seine verletzte Schulter, dann an … _oh._

„Verdammt,“ murmelte er vor sich hin. Jedoch verstand er das Wort kaum selber.

Dann versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen. Die Menge Licht die auf ihn einwirkte, löste ein Stöhnen aus und er schloss seine Augen schnell wieder.

„Thiel?“

_War das … War das Boerne?_ Wenn es tatsächlich Boerne war, dann ging es ihm zumindest gut. Der Gedanke fühlte sich gut an und um seiner Theorie nachzugehen, startete er einen neuen Versuch seine Augen zu öffnen.

Dieses Mal ging er es langsam an. Am Anfang öffnete er sie nur einen Spalt und sah den Raum in Umrissen. Er erkannte ein Bett, einen Fernseher der an der Wand hing, ein Fester und eine männliche Gestalt an seiner Seite. Vom Körperbau her, könnte es Boerne sein. 

„Boerne?“ fragte Thiel und verzog das Gesicht als er seine Stimme hörte. Er klang nicht besser als eine heisere Katze.

Nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln konnte er Boerne nun klarsehen. Die Freude hielt jedoch nur kurz an bis er die dunklen Augenringe auf Boernes Gesicht bemerkte. Anscheinend hatte er in den letzten Tagen nur wenig oder gar nicht geschlafen.

„Thiel!“ rief Boerne aus als er zu ihm hinüberblickte. „Sie sind wach!“

Als Thiel versuchte sich aufzustützen, merke er, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Schon beim kleinsten Versuch sprang Boerne auf. „Nicht bewegen!“ und Thiel hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. „Haben Sie denn keine Ahnung was Ihnen zugestoßen ist …“

Obwohl der Kommentar mit dem üblichen schnippischen und leicht herablassenden Ton angefangen hatte, wurde Boerne zum Ende hin immer leiser.

Anstatt sich um eine Antwort zu bemühen, beobachtete Thiel wie Boerne ein zusätzliches Kissen von einem leeren Bett holte und es unter Thiels schob. So konnte er bequemer und aufrechter sitzen.

Nach einem Moment der Stille, fragte Thiel, „wie lange war ich weg?“

Boerne zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern aber es ging nicht an Thiel vorbei, dass er jeglichen Augenkontakt vermied. „Fast zwei Tage.“

Die Antworte überraschte ihn doch. Zwei Tage … was wohl in dieser Zeit passiert war? Zuerst dachte er an den Fall, aber kurz darauf an seinen Vater. „Mein Vadder ist der?“

Boerne nickte. „Er ist informiert und war auch oft hier aber sie wissen ja …“

Thiel verstand schon. Herbert hielt es im Krankenhaus nicht lange aus. Noch dazu kam die finanzielle Situation. Wenn er zwei Tage keine Fahrten machte, riss es ein Loch in sein knappes Budget. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich eher ablenken als wie sich regelmäßig über seinen Sohn zu sorgen. Kurz stellte sich Thiel vor wie es gewesen wäre zu Herberts Gequatsche aufzuwachen und war doch etwas froh über dessen Abwesenheit.

„Das passt schon so,“ murmelte Thiel vor sich hin. Er wollte noch zu Kräften kommen bis er sich der vollen Gewalt seines Vaters aussetzen musste.

Seine Stimme klang immer noch kratzig und sein Mund hatte sich noch nie so trocken angefühlt. Deshalb versuchte er sich zur Seite zu drehen um an das Wasserglas zu kommen. Doch schon eine kleine Drehung löste Schmerzen in ihm aus und er verzog das Gesicht.

„Jetzt lassen Sie das mal,“ mahnte Boerne ihn ab und griff nach dem Glas. Dann drückte er es Thiel sanft in die Hand. „Ist ja wie bei einem Kind …“

„Mhm.“ Thiel schlürfte lieber an dem Wasser, anstatt darauf einzugehen.

„… ich hatte sehr wohl recht … sie haben eine Klavikulafraktur. Das ist ein …“

„… Schlüsselbeinbruch,“ beendete Thiel den Satz nur um ihn zu nerven.

Thiel hatte einen schnippischen Kommentar erwartet, doch Boerne verfiel in Schweigen.

Thiel verzog nochmals das Gesicht als er das Glas zurück auf den Nachttisch stellte. Als er immer noch von Boerne abgewandt war, begann dieser erst wieder zu reden. „Und … die Schusswunde …“

Thiel schnaubte. Daran konnte er sich noch bestens erinnern; wie wütend er gewesen war, dass Boerne auf ihn geschossen hatte und überhaupt, dass er angeschossen wurde. Doch diese Emotion wurde schnell zur Angst. Schließlich fühlte er wie er immer weiter weg von der Realität gezogen wurde. Alles was er sah war Boernes erschrockenes Gesicht. Wenn es schon das Letzte war was man auf diese Welt sehen durfte, hätte er es schlechter treffen können.

Jedoch wusste er, dass Boerne ihn nicht mit Absicht angeschossen hätte und er hatte Glück gehabt. Thiel machte sich auch selbst Vorwürfe, dass er Boerne überhaupt die Waffe übergeben hatte. Wer wusste schon welche rechtlichen Konsequenzen das haben würde aber im Moment machte sich Thiel mehr Sorgen um seine Beziehung mit Boerne.

Dieser sah noch schlimmer als zuvor aus. Nicht nur als hätte man ihm das Herz gebrochen, sondern rausgerissen und danach darauf rumgetrampelt. Seine Farbe war immer noch nicht zurückgekommen und Thiel befürchtete, dass er sich gerade ausmalte wie Thiel Boerne in die Wüste schicken würde und das nicht auf die sanfte Art. Auf so einen Blödsinn konnte auch nur Boerne kommen. Wenn er aufrecht sitzen könnte, hätte Thiel in beinahe in den Arm genommen, um ihm zu erklären, dass doch noch alles gut gegangen ist …

„Naja, sehen Sies doch positiv,“ fing Thiel an.

Boerne schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„… da haben Sie doch mal ne Waffe in der Hand und schaffen es auch zum ersten Mal in Ihrem Leben etwas zu treffen.“

Thiel versuchte sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen, doch die Verwirrung auf Boernes Gesicht war einmalig. Dann kam es zu einem kurzen Moment von Entsetzten, dass Thiel so einen geschmacklosen Witz machen konnte, bis sich vorsichtige Erleichterung ausbreitete.

„Also wirklich …“ begann Boerne in seinem üblichen Ton, doch er beendete den Satz nicht. Wahrscheinlich fiel ihm nichts Passendes zur Situation ein. Doch Thiel sah ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und das würde für den Moment reichen, hoffte er.

„Was ist mit Ihnen?“ fragte Thiel und versuchte nach Boernes Arm zu greifen. Leider saß er gerade noch außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

„Nur geprellte Rippen,“ erklärte Boerne. Thiel verzog das Gesicht, er wusste, dass das auch sehr schmerzhaft war und eine längere Heilungsphase nach sich zog. „Und die Platzwunde.“

Thiel nickte. Er wollte auch nach dem Fall fragen, doch im Moment kam es ihm eher unwichtig vor. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht mehr zuständig sein bis er zurück im Dienst war. Es würde einige Zeit brauchen bis sich das ganze Chaos auflöste. Thiel schloss die Augen, schon allein bei dem Gedanken an dem Papierkram wurde ihm Übel.

„Wenn Sie lieber allein sein wollen …“ hörte er Boerne und öffnete seine Augen. „… dann kann ich das verstehen, vor allem nachdem … “

Boerne richtete sich auf. „Boerne, nein.“ Das kam lauter hinaus als er wollte, doch Thiel wollte nicht das Boerne ging.

„Kommen Sie mal her,“ forderte Thiel ihn auf. Dieses Mal achtete er auf seinen Tonfall. Sobald Boerne nah genug war, griff Thiel nach seiner Hand und nahm sie in seine. Er drückte sie sanft, um sicherzustellen, dass der Boernes Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Ich weiß Sie hatten Angst,“ begann Thiel, sein Ton sanft. „Und hätte ich reden können hätten Sie auch einiges abbekommen.“

Boerne lachte kurz. Doch danach fiel sein Gesicht wieder in sich zusammen. Thiel sah all seine Trauer und Furcht.

„Aber ich weiß Sie würden mich nie mit Absicht verletzen,“ erklärte er leise und drückte seine Hand. „Sonst wäre ich hier doch nicht mal aufgewacht. Also hör doch bitte auf dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen.“

Boerne blieb still für den Moment, und Thiel wusste, dass er das Gesagte gerade verarbeitete.

„Vergeben und vergessen?“ offerierte Boerne vorsichtig.

„Vergeben, ja,“ antwortete Thiel und sah wie sich Boerne etwas entspannte. „Vergessen werde ich Sie das nie lassen, schließlich haben Sie mich angeschossen.“

Boerne stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus, doch das spielerische Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war unverkennbar. „Wir haben doch gerade festgestellt, dass es sich dabei um einen Unfall handelte.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts da. Sie haben mich angeschossen und erinnern Sie sich noch an diesen neuen Flatscreen Fernseher, den ich Ihnen rauftragen musste?“

Boerne schaute verwirrt. „Ja, natürlich. Was ist damit?“

„Der gehört jetzt mir.“

Boerne versuchte einen schockierten Eindruck zu machen und schüttelte auch schon den Kopf. „Das ist doch unerhört, da erleiden Sie _eine_ Schussverletzung …“ Er schnappte sich den Stuhl und stellte ihn dieses Mal näher an Thiels Seite. Dabei ließ er nie dessen Hand los. 

„Von Ihnen zugefügt,“ fügte Thiel nicht hilfreich hinzu und gab seiner Hand einen Drücker. Er hatte auch nicht vor ihn loszulassen. Schließlich fühlte es sich angenehm und beinahe vertraut an.

„… ja und schon meinen Sie, dass Ihnen die Welt gehört. Was kommt als Nächstes? Wollen Sie auch keine Miete mehr zahlen?“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Aber er war sehr froh, dass ihr übliches Geplänkel wieder locker von der Hand ging. „Gar keine schlechte Idee, wenn Sie mich so fragen.“

Bevor Boerne etwas antworten konnte, biss Thiel die Zähne vor Schmerzen zusammen. Er seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf als Boerne besorgt zu ihm rüber sah. _Es ist schon alles in Ordnung._ „Wie lange muss ich denn hier drinnen bleiben?“

„Wahrscheinlich eine Woche, wenn nicht sogar länger,“ erklärte Boerne sachlich.

„Toll … ich hasse Krankenhäuser.“ Eine Woche würde er noch schaffe, aber länger? Mit dem Gedanken konnte er sich gar nicht anfreunden.

„Vielleicht reicht die Woche. Dann müssten Sie aber immer noch regelmäßig zum Arzt und mit dem Bruch wird es Ihnen zu Hause alleine auch nicht leichtfallen. Der Arm darf nicht bewegt werde, aber da kann ich Ihnen ja etwas unter die Arme greifen …“ plapperte Borne dahin. „Das war kein absichtlicher Wortwitz, so schlecht erzogen bin ich nicht. Jedoch versteh ich nicht ganz warum Sie das Krankenhaus so verachten. Schließlich werden Sie von allen Ecken umsorgt und Sie müssen nicht einmal aufstehen um zu Urini----“

Beim Rest hörte Thiel gar nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen schloss er seine Augen und hörte einfach nur Boernes Stimme. Er empfand das als beruhigend und nach einigen Minuten war er auch wieder eingeschlafen.


End file.
